


snapshots

by mayday0329



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayday0329/pseuds/mayday0329
Summary: in which i take scenes from the webcomic and write them into a literary passage, probably not in chronological order.





	snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> please leave suggestions down below !!!!!! criticism is allowed as well !!!!!! i do not care if it is constructive or not !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sometimes i need to slap myself awake as well

**do not take his hand**

> _“somewhere, a voice cries out in panic.”_

“wolfgang! you look amazing!”

the ballroom is golden tonight, nobles scattered about admiring the decorations and making small talk. wolfgang strides through the crowd, his presence known and respectfully feared. he doesn't know who he's looking for.

“delly!” wolfgang's unreadable face breaks into a smile when he sees his younger brother. “you look wonderful too.”

both princes are dressed in lavish tunics with the ceremonial cloak and the golden sash, white and gold blazing brightly in the banquet hall.

“wolfgang, you look more regal than ever!…” delly is all smiles. 

“well… i'm usually not one to dress up in these pretentious garments…”

> _“wait! what's your name—”_
> 
> _“...if the prince had asked, i would be obliged to answer.”_

wolfgang tries to blink himself out of his thoughts, but a dark-haired boy doesn't leave the corner of his mind's eye. “well, a certain stuck-up wouldn't even tell me his name before i was dressed properly, so…”

“a certain stuck-up, sir?”

the voice that had lived in wolfgang's dreams for the past few nights floated over, sharp like a sword cutting through the drugged haze of goldenleonard's kingdom.

if wolfgang and delly are compared to the light, then shin soohyuk is the night, a time for rest and mystery. soohyuk had draped a flowing dark cape over his shoulders and wore a white tunic with pale silk gloves. he stands out in startling contrast with the gold and extravagance. soohyuk wears it like a smile.

wolfgang blinks. then blinks again. soohyuk doesn't disappear, simply raising an eyebrow. 

“er...”

“my dear princes! may the glory of goldenleonard shine upon your future!”

with a swoosh, a red-clad noble stands behind wolfgang and delly, extending her hand. “count elpen mosshire… honoured to make your acquaintance, sire…”

“ah… yes.” looking closer, wolfgang faintly remembers her from one of the goldenleonard family trees that soohyuk had drawn for him. “i am wolfgang goldenleonard…”

on hindsight, that was a stupid thing to say. but wolfgang had other things on his mind than minding what he said to a nameless count. mainly, where soohyuk had disappeared off to.

“may golden blessings rain upon your shoulders…” wolfgang tries to turn his vision away to scan the ballroom, but the count makes it decidedly hard to, what with soohyuk's voice ringing in the back of his head to maintain eye contact with the person who is talking to you.

after a few painful minutes, delly returns from the banquet table with chocolate in his mouth and excitedly engages with the charmed count on how beautiful the kingdom is. by the time delly turns around to look for his older brother, wolfgang is outside the ballroom, walking towards a standalone gazebo in the middle of a shimmering lake.

the moon reflects on the rippling waters as wolfgang's boots tap against the metal floor of the path leading to the gazebo. soohyuk stands by the edge, the tips of his boots hovering over the midnight water. he seems deep in thought, but is still as aware of his surroundings, turning to face wolfgang when the prince is within five steps of reach.

“i didn't think i'd see you here. i thought you'd be tending to the king at the children's quarters.” wolfgang doesn't bother to hide the disgust in his voice, and soohyuk almost smiles.

“his majesty will be fine, judging by the colour of his hair. had the poison been lethal, his hair would have lost its golden luster and became a pallid grey.”

“the golden blessing.” wolfgang nods, the recollection of soohyuk explaining it to him resurfacing in his mind.

“it’s good that you actually listen to me for once.” soohyuk turns back to look out across the waters to the lighted palace. “i meant it when i said you owe your life to your golden eyes and hair, sir. they make you instantly recognisable as the direct heir to the royal family. as long as you possess these traits, no one will take you lightly.”

“bottom line is, there's no point in trying to poison the king, eh?” even after two years in the palace wolfgang still cannot get rid of the village slang that rolled off his tongue so smoothly, like he was still a street urchin stealing food and playing pranks on the villagers as before.

“you must not speak of such things, sir.” soohyuk doesn't smile, but wolfgang can see laughter in his eyes.

they stay silent for a while more, side by side. the water breaks its still features with the wind, and soohyuk can't think of anything witty to say to the royal beside him.

“well... enough of that, then.” soohyuk pushes his glasses up his nose with one gloved hand. “it's best you return to the ball now, sir…”

wolfgang angles his neck to look at soohyuk, and the latter feels his breath catch in his throat. somehow, they were standing much closer now than in the beginning, wolfgang's cloak brushing against his own. soohyuk can feel his chest rising and falling with close, shallow breaths.

“no one will miss me there. thanks to the golden blessing, the king is safe, and delly's doing an excellent job holding his own. which frees me from my duties.” wolfgang is earnest and rushing his words, golden eyes gleaming in the darkness. his face is close to soohyuk's, close enough for soohyuk to kiss him.

“...all the guests must be looking forward to seeing you, sir.” 

“they've had enough of me. this ball was meant for delly, after all.”

“but…” soohyuk pushes his glasses up again, feeling sweat beading slightly on the bridge of his nose. wolfgang's gaze is piercing and demanding of soohyuk's full attention. “this is your chance to make acquaintances with the nobles, to form allies… to dance with the noblewomen…”

soohyuk feels his face go red. he doesn't want wolfgang to go as much as wolfgang wants to, maybe even a little bit more. but he has to be cautious — he isn't free to do as he pleased. just like how wolfgang isn't free to disappear from important balls as and when he wants to.

“but i want to dance… with you.”

wolfgang extends a hand, leaning down to bow almost 90°, his eyes still trained on soohyuk. the dark-haired boy's expression is one of apprehension and slight confusion, but inside soohyuk knows exactly what wolfgang wanted. and what he himself wants, too, but that is unimportant when faced with a royal.

wolfgang's hand is still outstretched towards him, fingers calloused slightly from years on the street. at the moment, soohyuk can't think of anything more beautiful.

“would you… do me the honour?”

wolfgang drags out his sentence long and slow, enough for him to try and gauge soohyuk's reaction. he thinks he knows his position to soohyuk, and he hopes soohyuk knows his position to him.

_somewhere, a voice cries out in panic at the back of soohyuk's wavering mind._

** _“do not take his hand.”_ **

** _but i…_ **

“it's all right.”

while soohyuk was hesitating, wolfgang had taken hold of his hand, gripping the gloved fingers loosely in his own bare ones. soohyuk has a sudden intake of breath, his upper body inclining back, but wolfgang moves forward to counter him.

“there's…”

wolfgang's eyes glow in anticipation and soohyuk finds that he can't breathe.

“...no one but us here.”

slowly, wolfgang retracts his hand, the hand holding soohyuk's, fingers still held gently.

** _but i, oh, i am tied by desire_ **

** _overtaken by impulse._ **

slowly, wolfgang begins the steps of a waltz.

slowly, soohyuk follows.

wolfgang looks down at the man transfixed by his gaze, a hand on the curve of his waist, another slipping under his wrist. soohyuk is cold and sharp to a point where wolfgang feels like he could be cut just by holding soohyuk's hand. the glove is a barrier for wolfgang, but he knows soohyuk would flinch out of this dream if he took it off.

neither of them say anything, soohyuk with his mouth half-opened in a gentle curve, wolfgang blinded by a strange calm passion that he shows when he runs a hand over soohyuk's sleeve collar. 

a navy boot follows the steps of a golden one, swaying on the glass floor.

soohyuk's cloak ripples in the wind, kept in place only by the button around his neck and wolfgang's hand on soohyuk's back. he can hear the prince's breaths by his ear, the warm air weaving its way into the collar of soohyuk's cloak. 

he inclines his head upwards, watching the domed ceiling of the gazebo. they continue in a circle, wolfgang's steps slow and measured, in time to the silent rhythm soohyuk can feel their hearts beating to.

at one point, when they near the edge, soohyuk risks a glance to his right, towards wolfgang. he meets a golden eye and the side view of a smirk. turning his head back, he feels his cheeks colour slightly.

back at the banquet, delly walks around the ballroom, laughing and chattering to guests. the king sleeps soundly in the children's chamber. and one midnight cape swirls with one as bright as the morning sun.

* * *

find me on [amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/oath6c)


End file.
